Il part
by Isajackson
Summary: OS - Songfic - McShep - Sorte de missing scène pour ma fic "Parce que c'est toi...", elle serait située entre le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5. Mais cette petite fic peut être lue seule.


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – songfic – McShep – Sorte de missing scène pour ma fic « Parce que c'est toi… », elle se situerai entre le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5… POV Roro**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Hier et aujourd'hui j'ai réécouté l'album « Rouge » de Jean-Jacques Goldman, et quand j'ai entendu une chanson, ça a fait tilt et voilà une nouvelle songfic…**

**Note n°2 :**** la chanson c'est « Il part » interprétée magnifiquement par Carol Frederiks (qui nous a quittés il y a quelques années…). Normalement cette chanson a été écrite pour une femme. J'aurai pu modifier les paroles pour la faire coller à ma fic mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Je préfère respecter le texte de JJG…**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

_**Spéciale dédicace à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et suivi cette fic que ça soit sur le forum ou sur le site ffnet… Merci, c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire **_

**Il part**

Le jour commence à peine à se lever sur la cité. Une lumière douce entre par la baie vitrée et nous éclaire. John est venu passer la nuit avec moi, encore une nuit merveilleuse… Enfin pour moi, pour lui ça n'est qu'une séance de sexe de plus… J'aimerai tellement qu'il change et qu'il me dise enfin les mots que je voudrai entendre…

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop de choses en tête… John, lui dort comme un bienheureux. Il est allongé pratiquement sur moi, sa tête repose sur mon torse et je sens son souffle régulier sur ma peau. C'est doux et tiède, j'aime ça. Je n'ose pas bouger, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Sinon il partira. Encore… A chaque fois c'est la même chose… Alors j'essaie de le garder un peu plus longtemps près de moi mais il finit toujours par se réveiller au petit matin et il s'en va…

Je ferme les yeux et réprime un soupir. Il vaut mieux que je dorme, j'en ai besoin. John remue un peu et change de position. Mais il ne me lâche pas, on dirait même qu'il s'accroche. Ça me fait sourire et je resserre mon étreinte, je l'aime tellement ! J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde. Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça. S'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi, il ne me tiendrait pas dans ses bras de cette manière non ? Peut-être que ça lui fait peur.

_**Lourd éveil, emmêlé de ses bras**_

_**D'un sommeil épais comme un coma**_

_**S'arracher du corps à la tiédeur**_

_**Sale aurore, il est déjà l'heure.**_

_**Il part finir sa nuit près d'autres bras**_

_**Près d'une autre qui dort, ou qui fait semblant**_

Il se réveille, je sens sa main qui courre sur mon torse puis plus bas. Il me caresse doucement l'estomac puis la hanche. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il m'embrasse puis il se redresse lentement. Je ferme les yeux et me détache de lui.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? je demande en me redressant.

- Tu le sais Rodney, me répond il en tâtonnant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- Ouais… je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le lit. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne lui montrerai pas.

Je sens le lit qui s'allège de son poids alors qu'il se lève. Il se rhabille rapidement. Dehors, le ciel est rose, signe que le jour avance. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour regagner ses quartiers avant de croiser quelqu'un.

_**Toutes blafardes, les peaux, le silence**_

_**Tout sépare le froid, l'impatience**_

_**Effacer, prudence misérable**_

_**Cheveux, parfum, traces de coupable**_

Avant de sortir, il se retourne et me sourit. J'aimerai bien lui répondre mais je n'arrive qu'à faire une sorte de grimace. Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas et reviens vers moi.

- Ecoute Rodney, on en a déjà parlé non ? me dit il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Oui je sais, murmure-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de m'enlacer brièvement avant de se lever.

- Il faut que j'y aille…

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il s'en va… Resté seul, je m'allonge sur le lit et enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller. Il y a encore son odeur. Je me sens pathétique mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment alors je m'en contente…

_**Il part, et je le sens si loin déjà**_

_**Près d'un autre mensonge, qui songe**_

J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, près de moi. Je sens même encore sa chaleur dans les draps. Je frissonne. Tiens il faudrait que je pense à monter un peu la température dans les quartiers, les matins sont frais. Non, en fait je n'ai pas froid. Enfin si mais à l'intérieur. Et lui seul pourrait me réchauffer…

Je me dis que je devrai arrêter de le voir. Chacun de ses départs est une véritable torture. Et pourtant… je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui. Si je ne le vois pas pendant deux jours, il me manque. Même si on se voit en mission ou pendant les réunions. Là c'est différent, il doit garder ses distances et rester uniquement professionnel. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage. Je l'essuie rageusement et me lève. De toute façon, ça vaut mieux, je sais que je ne dormirai plus. Je vais prendre une douche. En entrant dans la salle de bain, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai pris ma décision. Ce soir je lui parle et les choses vont changer !

_**Il part et je me redis : c'est la dernière fois**_

_**Sans y croire, j'ai froid…**_

_**On s'appelle**_

_**C'est ça…**_

Mais quand je sors de mes quartiers et que je le vois au mess, toute ma détermination retombe d'un coup… Non je n'y arriverai pas. Ça ne sera pas encore pour cette fois…

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? c'était nul ? faites le moi savoir !!**


End file.
